


C'mon, Just This One Time, Okay?

by gayheterosexual



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dom!Mickey, Horrible smut, M/M, Smut, dominant mickey, really shitty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayheterosexual/pseuds/gayheterosexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's unedited so sorry in advance /.\ !</p>
    </blockquote>





	C'mon, Just This One Time, Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> It's unedited so sorry in advance /.\ !

Ian and Mickey had just finished up their third round of that night. It was a Friday and they didn't have to go to work until Monday. They had decided to use their time "wisely". Mickey put on a pair of boxers after getting off the bed. Mickey then went to the bathroom to take a piss. When he was done, his stomach growled. He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge to look for something to eat. 

He failed and looked in the cabinets. The only thing he found that didn't involve effort in heating up or took too much time was a box of cookies. Ian had gotten them for Mickey earlier that day, but had forgotten to tell him with the distracting task of fucking Mickey into the mattress the second he was securely inside their home. Mickey took the whole box and walked back to their bedroom. 

"Hey, this is the only thing I could find." Mickey said. 

"I'm fucking starved. I could literally swallow all your come in hopes that it would stop my hunger!" Ian joked. 

"Yeah I bet." Mickey replied with a lazy smile. 

They sat on the bed eating cookies. Even though they were in complete silence, it was a comfortable silence. One where they were completely fine with just hearing the other inhale and exhale, and the crunching of the cookies.

"Have you ever bottomed?" Mickey randomly asked. It kind of took Ian by surprise. 

"I haven't bottomed since the first time I had sex. It was one of the worst lays in history." Ian answered, raising his eyebrows as he replayed the awful memory in his head. 

"Can I just find your prostate then?" Mickey asked. Mickey wanted to please Ian, without him putting effort. Ian was probably exhausted from giving it to Mickey. Well, to Mickey he looked exhausted. So Mickey just wanted to find his lover's prostate while sucking him off. 

"Find it with what?" Ian asked incredulously. 

"Well it's been a long ass time since you bottomed, so we do have another option." Mickey said as he raised his hand and displayed his fingers. 

"Ugh, I hate bottoming though." Ian whined. 

"Maybe the guy you slept with was just really bad in bed." Mickey tried to reason. "C'mon, just this one time, okay?"

"Fine." Ian huffed.   
Mickey smiled as he positioned himself in front of Ian. He ran his hands up Ian's thighs a few times before he hooked his hands under Ian's knees and parted his legs. He settled in between Ian's legs. Then he leaned down and pecked Ian's abs, one at a time. He licked here and there. He decided to go as far as biting Ian lightly, but hard enough to leave a mark and make Ian groan.

Ian had been semi-hard. He was only growing from the tease Mickey was giving. Mickey sucked right above Ian's throbbing member, leaving another mark. Ian hissed with frustration. 

"Jesus Mick, I need more action. I will not let you make me come from teasing." Ian complained. 

Mickey looked up slightly from the spot he had been kissing. Mickey raised an eyebrow at Ian, and it told Ian he was in for torture, the good/bad kind. When it came to Mickey, he had kinks. So understand that when Mickey asked Ian if he remembered the safe-word, Ian was terrified of the multiple times he would come from his lover's guilty pleasures. Ian worried he would run out of the "infinite" amount of sperm he had in him. 

Mickey got up and went to their closet. He looked in the deepest part of their closet, where he hid his darkest, dirtiest, and kinkiest toys. He found the box he was looking for and went back to the bed with Ian. 

"Now since you've been naughty and interrupted me, I'm going to have to punish you. Understood?" Mickey whispered lowly to Ian. 

"Yes." Ian answered softly.

"Yes, what?" Mickey demanded. 

"Yes, Mr. Milkovich." Ian said. 

Mickey opened the box and took out two pairs of handcuffs. He took Ian's left wrist and linked his hand and headboard of the bed together. Then he did the same on the right side. 

"Spread them." Mickey demanded as he patted one of Ian's legs. 

"Yes, sir." Ian said and did what he was told. 

Mickey proceeded to grab a firm hold on Ian's member. Then he leaned down and only took the tip into his mouth. It was like Mickey was trying to suck the life out of Ian through his dick. Yet, he never took more than the head. Ian fought the urge to fuck into Mickey's warm and welcoming mouth. He knew that if he did, he would get tortured until the last drip of come was out of his body. So he held back, until Mickey became a fucking vacuum on Ian. 

He gave a major thrust into Mickey's mouth and sighed heavily from the satisfaction. Then he realized what he had just done. 

"Shit, Mick. I'm sorry I couldn't - " 

"Ah ah ah, shhh." Mickey said as he brought his index finger to his lips in a hush motion. He reached for the bottle of lube from the nightstand without breaking eye contact with Ian. He kept his eyes locked with Ian's as he squirted just the right amount of lube onto his fingers. He then went for Ian's entrance and didn't hesitate to shove half of his index finger into Ian. Ian gasped at the sudden penetration. 

Mickey moved his finger slowly in and out of Ian. Ian moaned deeply and closed his eyes and completely gave his body to Mickey. When Mickey brushed lightly near Ian's prostate, Ian's legs trembled. Ian opened his eyes and looked at Mickey, who was smirking at the discovery. Mickey then inserted his middle finger into Ian as well.

Ian's moaning filled their bedroom. Mickey kept hitting the right fucking spot and dammit if Ian didn't want more. He truly loved Mickey's inner freak. Mickey had desires like no other. Ian fought and pulled against the cuffs that held him back. 

"What's wrong tough guy? Can't release your hands huh?" Mickey asked teasingly. "You want that nice fucking member of yours sucked don't ya?" 

"Ah - Fuck . Yes, Mr. Milkovich." Ian answered.

"What a shame," Mickey said. He hovered right above Ian's unattended member. He spit on the center of the tip so saliva would drip semi-evenly and coat Ian. "Sometimes, you can't get what you want." Then Mickey fucking blew at Ian's wet dick like it was a hot bowl of soup, and Ian hissed at the sensation. 

Then Mickey picked up the pace at Ian's entrance. Ian was shaking uncontrollably. Fuck, the shit Mickey did to him. 

Ian was on the verge of coming untouched. 

"Ah - Fuck. Shit, shit, shit. Oh fuck, Mickey. Please, please, please. Keep going baby. Fuck." Ian came in heavy loads. He tried to collect himself and steady his breathing. He expected Mickey to unlock the cuffs he had on. Mickey surprised him, though, by straddling his chest. 

"Open your mouth now." Mickey demanded as he rubbed his obvious erection through the material of his boxers. Ian did as he was told. Mickey then pulled out his member and started to brutally fuck Ian's mouth, to which Ian didn't object. 

"Fuck, you're so good Ian. My dirty little boy. Ah - fuck. You're such a good boy baby. Shit." Once Mickey had finished shooting his load down Ian's throat. He collected himself and took the handcuffs off Ian. 

Then they cuddled up and drifted into sleep. They would try many more things for the rest of the weekend. Right now they needed rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments much appreciated !! (: xo.


End file.
